If I Said Goodbye
by Kohaku Frost
Summary: Kurama and Yukina were in love, but then he had to leave. Can Yukina find him and tell him her heart, before an old flame steals him back, and Hiei finds out? Rated R for later chapters, will update after 3 reviews.
1. Prologue

If I Said Goodbye

Prologue

The night's chill held menace, a strange tingling along Yukina's spine. She knew; he would come again tonight, though she had tried vainly to make him leave her in peace, he preyed upon her mind ceaselessly. Even when she saw him nightly, the damn demon-human refused to leave her thoughts, haunting her throughout the day with memories and longings for the night. The Ice Maiden shivered under her blankets. It wasn't fair. He affected her so, and yet she had no she power over him. If her brother wasn't so close, she would make their relationship public. But the koorime knew she didn't dare, she loved her nightly visitor too much, damn it all.

"Damn you, Kurama...." Shivering sullenly again, Yukina forced her mind back into slumber, until that soft hand would light on her shoulder and her world would be filled with the color and sensation she craved. She cursed her lover again, then drifted into Solomnus' embrace.

..............................................................................................

Kurama stood outside the screen doors of the temple room, wanting to go inside and make his best friend's sister scream, but he couldn't. Not tonight, maybe not ever again. Surely not when he was beset with memories of past love, the way he was now. What if Yukina suffered the same fate? Kurama slowly laid the rose on the ground, where she was certain to see it, and then he walked away. He had ghosts that needed to be laid to rest once more.

Yukina would never understand, and she would never know how badly leaving her scarred him. She would forget and heal, but if she knew he wouldn't, she would wait for him. He'd sooner die than leave Yukina with false promises.

Thinking thus, Kurama slipped off into the night, never looking back, refusing to acknowledge the whisper of her name on the wind.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter One

If I Said Goodbye

Chapter One – Past

Kurama crept along the overgrown path, careful not to let the plants waken to his presence. It would be disastrous if she knew he was coming beforehand. A blind curve in the dirt track held a few nervous breaths before Kurama was safely around it, leaving him in doubt of his unknown appearance. It wouldn't be the first time Aki had taken him by surprise, or turned one of his plans against him. Yukina would suffer badly if Kurama didn't return to her. The living Aki had been powerful, and the undead Aki was twice that. Once more, the red haired incarnation reviewed his reasons for coming this far.

Aki was dangerous and had the power to destroy all he loved.

Aki was a menace to humanity and would gladly kill innocents.

Aki would slaughter every Koorime if she knew he loved one.

Aki still haunted his dreams and days.

They seemed like good enough reasons, though he wouldn't admit the last. How could one still love someone who you had killed a century before? Someone so cruel and twisted that the thought of their crimes revolted you? Someone so alone and tortured inside that they lashed out at everyone they loved to ease their hurt?

Kurama approached the living palace Aki ruled from and steeled his soul for seeing her peerless beauty. He shook gently, and then froze as a cold, soft hand landed on his shoulder.

"You've come to kill me again, have you beloved? Make it quick, I tire of your games. Soon, we will play by my rules…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yukina carefully hung the kimonos on the line to dry, unwilling to admit she missed him. Kurama was a remorseless womanizer, who seduced her cruelly, and… Yukina shook her head to stem the flow of tears. She might flood the market with hiroseki stones if she didn't get over him. Hiei had explained to her that Kurama had an old ghost to put to rest, unknowingly telling his sister the "ghost" was one of Kurama's old lovers come back from the grave. Fear for him warred with righteous anger in the pretty koorime's soul, and she loathed to admit she loved him.

She loved the feel of his hair in her hands, his kisses, his long, enlightened conversations, him. She continued her chores in silence, never noticing her brother's watchful gaze.

End Chapter One, five reviews gets you Chapter Two. Needed reviews (total): 8


End file.
